Is He Alone?
by Iamimaginative22
Summary: Hiccup is in the prime of his relationship with Astrid, but Toothless is on his mind. He is the only Night Fury that has been seen by humans, and there is no evidence of another. Will Toothless be alone for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup watched the waves pound against the ragged cliff, thinking to himself. He was waiting for Astrid to show up, but something was on his mind. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Astrid until she sat down next to him.

"Hey." She said, playfully shoving Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hey." Hiccup replied, still staring at the gray waves.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "And don't say nothing. Usually you're not the quiet one."

"It's Toothless." He said.

"What. What's wrong? Is he okay?" Astrid asked, thinking that the loveable Night Fury was injured.

"He's okay, but its just that he's alone. Every dragon has another. Everyone has another person. Toothless had no one besides me. He's the only Night Fury."

"I'm sure that he's not the only one…" Astrid said.

"I know, but the chances are slim. But it's just depressing to see him without a dragon that he can make a family with. Stormfly was showing interest in that green Nadder that just came to the island, and Hookfang has eggs ready to hatch." Hiccup sighed. "and Toothless is alone, watching life go by as a stag."

"You don't think that he's alone?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. I hope not, because Toothless is my friend." Hiccup sighed.

"I feel a but coming." Astrid said

"But I don't want to lose him." Hiccup replied.

"Sometimes, you have to learn that things change." Astrid said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

The couple sat watching the sunset. Once the stars came out, they got up and walked back to the village. As they were walking, there was a loud snap. It came from the line of pine trees that bordered the road.

Hiccup stopped and Astrid put a hand on her ax at her side.

"What was that?" She asked, looking for signs of an untamed dragon.

The air was quiet the absence of noise deafening. Astrid took her hand off of her ax and continued to walk back to Berk. Hiccup looked back at the tree line and he could've sworn that he saw a pair of purple eyes staring at them as the walked away. He shook the feeling off. The chances of an untamed dragon watching them was slim. Usually they attacked people, especially when they were traveling in small numbers.

Back at Berk, Hiccup sat with all of his friends, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. They were telling jokes and stories around a fire, roasting whole chicken breasts over the flames. At intermittent intervals, someone would rip off a pies of the greasy meat and eat it, still talking or laughing. Their dragon companions were sitting behind them snagging fish from the barrel that was sitting next to Snotlout. Toothless walked over to Hiccup as he sat down on the bench. Hiccup scratched him behind the ears and continued to talk with his friends.

"Did you hear that some sheep have gone missing?" Snotlout said, tossing a leg bone over his shoulder.

"What?" Astrid asked, dropping the piece of chicken to the ground. A Terror ran out and snatched it up, wolfing it down. It sat down next to the fire, curled up, and went to sleep.

"Two went missing last night, and a barrel of fish tonight." Ruffnut added.

The group went silent and looked at the sky.

"It's a dragon." Astrid said. She voiced everyone's fears.

Suddenly the Terror looked up from its position by the fire and scurried away. Toothless growled, his eyes to the sky.

There was a shrieking sound, one that Hiccup knew all too well. "Night Fury!" He shouted.

The purple fireball slammed into Gobber's smithy, Berk's main source of weapons destroyed by the first shot.

Hiccup shielded his face from the heat. He could hear the confusion of the village under attack by a dragon for the first time in many years.

He mounted Toothless and shot off into the night sky. He couldn't see the other dragon and knew that this would be dangerous.

He heard wind whistling as the dragon flew by. He urged Toothless after it, but losing the Night Fury in the darkness. There was another shriek and another fireball exploded into the village. The liquid fire spewed out like lava and Hiccup pulled up to protect Toothless's tail. He smelled burning parchment and turned to see a glowing ember slowly eating through the red tail that kept Toothless aloft.

He pulled off of the Night Fury's tail and landed Toothless in a clearing in the forest.

He dismounted quickly and poured his contents of his water pouch over the ember. It steamed and grew dark, and Hiccup brushed it into the grass. It instantly flared up, startling Hiccup. Toothless stamped the ember out, looking at Hiccup with that tilt to his head that he always did when he had a question.

"The ember must have been so hot that it was eating through the fire proofing on your tail." Hiccup said, poking the tiny hole in Toothless's tail.

Suddenly, Hiccup was thrown backward across the clearing. He saw the Night Fury land and stalk towards him, teeth out.

Toothless tackled the other dragon, rolling once and launching the dragon into the trees. It turned and used a tree as a spring board, changing it's direction and tackling Toothless. Hiccup could only watch as his best friend protected him from the Night Fury.

The other dragon grappled with Toothless, trying to gain the upper hand. It disengaged from Toothless and spit a fireball from its mouth. It hit the edge of the clearing, bursting the trees into flame. The inferno spread from tree to tree like a wildfire and effectively cut off Hiccup's escape. Toothless jumped on the dragon, his weight forcing the dragon to the ground. The dragon rolled as it hit, but Toothless stayed on, scrabbling at the dragon's exposed belly.

The dragon stopped fighting and stared up at Toothless. It growled, baring its retractable teeth in anger.

Hiccup watched as Toothless let the Night Fury up. The dragon's eyes were purple and full of hatred. It growled once at Hiccup and Toothless growled a warning. Touch my human and you die.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Astrid asked. Stormfly landed in the clearing with his girlfriend on its back. Then she saw the Night Fury. "Oh, by the Gods."

They were both thinking the same thing. There was another Night Fury.


	2. ATTENTION

**Just so you very faithful readers know, I am now writing and posting on much more than Fanfiction. Sorry about disappearing, but I am still writing. I will probably not continue to post updates on this site, but you never know. So mozy on over to Wattpad if you want to see the most up to date version of my posted stories.**

**For those of you who cannot find my profile, it is here.**

** user/Iamimaginative22**

**Thank you my fans,**

**Iamimaginative22**


End file.
